The Lost Diaries of Andrew Ryan
by Bardock92
Summary: Who did Andrew Ryan talk to throughout Bioshock besides Jack? The answer...himself. See the diaries of the lonesome creator of Rapture, Andrew Ryan. Note these are not actual diaries than be found in the game. Review please.


_**The Lost Diaries of Andrew Ryan**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock.

Atlas Rebellion Audio Diary: This rabble rouser, this one called Atlas…he thinks himself to be the supposed "savior" of Rapture or something of the sort…weak minded fool. Atlas, is no hero in the least. The people of my beloved city look up to this intolerable migraine like he is God reborn…the fools. Didn't I tell them what Rapture truly stands for? And I quote, "No Gods, No Kings, only Man." This Atlas, he claims his goal is to save the people of this city from my supposedly corrupt and dirty hands; how droll and simple minded of a typical imbecile. Atlas is what I built Rapture to stay away from, he is one of THEM. A Parasite, a bloody Parasite. How his greedy claws have plundered into the claws of my people and trying to turn them against me, so utterly typical of humanity. He will not succeed, he is merely an insignificant leech trying to suck away at a much larger and superior sentient.

Atlas is his name, he thinks he can hold the entire world upon his shoulders…he is wrong.

Another Parasite Audio Diary: It seems that Atlas now works with another one, another parasite. Where this one came from I do not know, he clearly was not in Rapture for the past few months. I have see and remember every face in my utopia…and he is not in it. No matter, whatever help that pathetic worm enlists it will not be enough to stop the man that is Andrew Ryan.

Not CIA Audio Diary: This leech Atlas has enlisted is clearly not of the CIA, this one's abilities are…dangerously intriguing. Who is this one? This one of shadow and illumination? I do not know his name…but I do know one thing. No matter how far he comes, his journey will only end in one thing…failure.

Arcadia Lives Audio Diary: That little pest that Atlas keeps on a leash is starting to annoy me. Many Splicers have fallen at the hands of this interloper…this one is indeed a dangerous adversary. But…no man can fight forever. Eventually, this place will indeed be his end; by my hand or those of the Splicers.

Censors Jammed Audio Diary: Damnit! That fool Cohen has blocked the Comm channel! No matter…all transmission will resume when or if that dog on a leash of Atlas gets out of there. Let's see how the leech deals with that artist and his so called "work".

Irony Audio Diary: How ironic, how horribly ironic. This assassin, this dog of Atlas…how could I not see who he was? The irony in this is remarkable, to think my own flesh and blood is trying to murder me…

Whatever the cause or reason my flesh has for siding with Atlas, he will not be forgiven. To think…all this time it was one of my own that has been trying to claim my beloved city…how ironic.

Final Moments Audio Diary: It's over…it's all over. My son has evaded every curve ball I've thrown at him since he came to my utopia, he is a genius…just like his father. Yet, in irony his brilliance shall be the end of me, his own father. He is coming for me, there is nothing left I can do. Rapture is set for detonation, hopefully I can stall my boy long enough for the blast to destroy Rapture.

A shame…that this marvelous place is to be annihilated. However…a captain never abandons his ship, I shall die along with my city. It is fate this is, that a brilliant city dies along with its brilliant creator.

Atlas…whoever you are, you will never win over Andrew Ryan. You will die here, this city will NEVER be yours…it shall always belong to me, even when my body departs. I know who you are now "Atlas"…and even in your Second Coming you will fail.

My son…you are one of my greatest disappointments of all. To think, my own flesh would side with someone disgusting as "Atlas"…it makes me sick. Then again, it's not

like you ever had a choice did you? With those words spoken by your kindly master…

I hear footsteps…my son is coming for me. It is time we had a little heart to heart, hopefully I can stall him enough before Rapture turns to dust. It is time my son, time for you to learn the difference between a man and a slave, a man chooses…a slave obeys.

FIN.


End file.
